Just a Dream
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: He had promised. He had promised her he would be here when the smoke cleared. Now as she stood staring at his coffin, she finally realized that he had broken the most important promise he had ever made her. He had died. Character Death Draco/Ginny


**A/N: I don't typically write tragedies but Carrie Underwood's song _Just a Dream_ inspired me to write this against my will. Its sad, there is character death, and it mystifies me that I was able to write it when I'm the typical happy ever after fic writer. But read and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Carrie Underwood and Just a Dream.**

_**Just A Dream**_

She stared at the mahogany coffin, her gaze blank. The arm of her best friend was wrapped around her shoulders and while no one else at the funeral saw the trembling, he felt it. He wasn't sure she even felt it. They got some weird looks, no one knowing who she was, her small frame dressed in a simple black dress with a black veil covering her hair and face.

Blaise saw the tears dripping to the ground, felt the trembling in her shoulders as she struggled to maintain composure in the group of pure-bloods. "May this young man be granted peace in the next life. Merlin rest his soul and heal the grief of those he left behind." The robe clad Ministry official flicked his wand, sealing the spell that would ensure that the body wouldn't rise again via dark magic.

There were whispers around the clearing, talk of what the young man had done, his switch in allegiance, everything that he had sacrificed for the war and his family. Blaise and the small woman stood there silent and he felt her shoulders go from trembling to outright shaking. Still she didn't tear her gaze from the coffin.

Gradually people left, murmuring their prayers or condolences to the mother who had lost her husband to Azkaban and her son to death. Still the two dark clothed figures stood there, until it was just the mother of the young man and them. "Ginny?" Blaise inquired gently to the silent girl, concerned that she was shaking so hard her bones seemed to rattle.

"Why Draco? You promised me. You promised me a life after the war. A family, a home. You promised to love me forever and to never leave me. Why did you die?" Blaise barely heard the words, choked out through sobs as the girl staggered closer to the burial plot, falling to her knees. "Why did you leave me?" Her veil fell, causing her shocking red hair to fall out, revealing her bloodshot, grief-stricken green eyes as she stared at the coffin.

"_Why_!"

She screamed in grief before losing all composure and sobbing into her hands. Blaise knelt beside her, his own grief for his best friend apparent as he tried to console Ginny as she sobbed. Narcissa came over, her eyes wet. She didn't think she had anymore tears to shed but the sight of the young witch's grief pulled yet more tears from her heart.

So this young witch was the reason that Draco had asked for his grandmother's engagement ring. She saw it now, the intricately carved dragon wrapped around the yellow diamond ring on the girl's ring finger. A Weasley. Somehow she wasn't surprised. Draco had always had secrets but the one thing that brought light into his eyes, even in the face of such darkness, had been this one girl.

He had told Narcissa that he would introduce her after the war, once everything had settled, yet he hadn't made it through the war, shot down by a Death Eater's killing curse. She knelt beside the two and put an arm around the girl. Her shattered heart reached for the girl, trying to give her whatever comfort or closure that she could. Together the three of them knelt at the edge of the burial plot, mourning the death of a son, a best friend, and a lover. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Gradually night fell and Blaise rose, slowly pulling Ginny to her feet. She just seemed to sway, her eyes now a terrifying blank stare. Narcissa moved with him, supporting the girl with her arm. "Does her family know?" She asked Blaise.

It was clear the two were close, forming the trio that Draco had once spoke of to her when they had that precious time together to catch up on each other's lives during his school breaks. Blaise shook his head, looking worriedly at Ginny.

"No, they were going to reveal the engagement after the war, once everything had settled down. She was worried about the reaction of her family and wanted the war done with before she stirred things up anymore. He proposed to her just three weeks ago Narcissa." Grief darkened Blaise's cat gold eyes, looking once again at the grave.

"Just three weeks. They had been dating for close to two years and they were so happy. I was so happy for them. You could just see it, that they were going to have one of those marriages everyone dreams about. They fit each other perfectly, ying and yang. He was supposed to come out of the war so that they could have that." A tear fell as he tore his eyes away from the grave to his now silent best friend.

"It stabbed me right in the heart when we found out he didn't make it. But it destroyed Ginny. Utterly destroyed her. I don't think she really believed it until today, when she saw-saw him." He stumbled, his normally eloquent speak destroyed as he remembered regarding Draco's lifeless body.

"She's just been going on this week in a daze. She lost one of her brothers as well, and I thought that maybe that would snap her out of it. She grieved but it wasn't until today that she broke out of that daze and I think realized that he's really gone. I've never seen Ginny cry, and I've known her since she was just a kid, before even Hogwarts. She didn't even cry after the Chamber ordeal. She didn't cry when we found out, both about Fred and about Draco. I don't think she believed it until today that he is gone."

Narcissa closed her eyes for a moment, fighting for composure, fighting her own overwhelming grief and loneliness. This young women, from all accounts a proud, courageous young woman, needed her to be strong. This wasn't the first time Narcissa had grieved. She had lost most of her family in the past 18 years. But Draco had been her baby. Her only child. Still she took a breath and forced herself to straighten.

"We need to get her home. Molly will know what to do for her. She needs you and her family right now Blaise, to get past this grief." Blaise nodded. "Come on Gin, let's get you home." He got no response. She wouldn't move, still staring blankly at the grave. Gently, Blaise picked her up, carrying her over to the apparition spot designated for the cemetery.

Narcissa followed, grief dogging her at every step. But where she couldn't help Draco anymore, she could help the woman he had loved so much as to defy his father and ask for her hand. Placing a hand on Blaise's shoulder, she apparented them to the Burrow. They walked to the door where Narcissa gently knocked. It took a moment but the door opened to a haggard Arthur Weasley.

"Narcissa?" Gently, Narcissa moved beside Blaise and Ginny, who still had yet to utter a word or sound. "Your daughter needs her parents right now Arthur. It seems she was engaged to be married to Draco. As you know I lost him in the war. She…she needs her family right now."

Arthur's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his cationic daughter in Blaise's arms, her eyes bloodshot and empty as she curled into Blaise. Molly came in behind Arthur. "Arthur, what is…Narcissa? Ginny?" Arthur gently took Ginny from Blaise's arms. "Please come in Narcissa. As you know we too have lost a child and we are grieving."

Narcissa followed them in, tugging Blaise behind her. He seemed to know that she needed him there and he followed her quietly, his gaze still worriedly on Ginny. Arthur quietly took Ginny upstairs to her room, laying her down. He too was worried at the blank look in Ginny's eyes and the fact that she didn't make a sound as he laid her down on her childhood bed.

Gently he tucked her in, retrieving one of Molly's sleeping draughts and forcing her to drink. He left her there, her body unmoving but finally asleep. Going downstairs he sat at the table where Molly had served tea to the boy and Narcissa.

"She is finally asleep. The rest of the family are at their own homes or grieving in their own way. But please, we didn't know that Ginny was dating your son, let alone engaged." Narcissa sipped her tea, noticing how it tasted like ash in her mouth. "I too didn't know. This is Blaise Zambini, Draco and apparently Ginny's closest friend. Blaise?" Blaise snapped back from where he had been staring into his cup. Understanding the look Narcissa gave him, he began to explain.

"We've been friends since we were, I don't know, 7 or 8. Malfoy Manor isn't really that far from here and when Draco and I were exploring, we ran into Ginny, who was playing in the woods. This was before we knew that the Weasley's and Malfoy's didn't get along, or the difference in social class or anything so we were just kids playing. Even after we learned all this, we still remained friends.

Draco and I both wrote Ginny constantly that first year we were in school, then hung out with her in secret when she finally came to Hogwarts. Even after the Chamber, we still were close. She had never liked Lucius in the first place. It was in the beginning of her 4th year that Draco noticed Ginny, well, growing up.

I had noticed as well but she was always just like one of my little sisters, only she didn't mind getting muddy playing Quidditch or hexing me and Draco if we vexed her. You could see the sparks flying between them that year and Merlin did they fight. But finally they got the hint and began seeing each other. They of course kept it quiet.

Our 5th year was when Voldemort had made his presence known and he began putting pressure on Lucius, and thus on Draco. Draco, and myself as well, didn't want Ginny to be used against Draco so they kept it quiet. However, when it became apparent that the war was coming to a head, that there was only one more battle and it would be decided, Draco decided to ask her to marry him.

He was so nervous, but I knew she would accept. You could see the love they had for each other every time they were together. He proposed to her on the spring equinox, where they had first kissed out by the lake. Of course she accepted and they decided that they would announce it to the world after the battle, once Voldemort was defeated. But that never happened, because Draco didn't make it.

I came to her the moment I saw the casualty list. Yea, it was me who broke through your wards last week. She was just staring at the Prophet. Staring at it in disbelief. She didn't really believe, I think, that he was gone until the funeral today, when she saw him.

Her heart had already been broken with Fred's death and now Draco's…it shattered her. I've never seen her like this." Blaise trailed off, coming back to the present to see the tears running down Molly's face. "Oh my poor baby." Arthur moved to comfort her while Blaise felt Narcissa shaking beside him.

He put an arm around her to give what comfort he could. Together, the four grieved for what was lost, for lost love before it could even be given a chance to thrive, for the lives of their loved ones that had been lost all for a power hungry wizard.

* * *

Upstairs, in her room, Ginny stared at the ceiling. She felt nothing. It felt like all life, all color and feeling had been drained out of her. She was numb. He was gone. Her love, her mate, her other half, gone before she had even had a chance to live with him. She just stared at the ceiling, and wondered if she would ever feel again.

_**Fin**_


End file.
